Matchmaker
by MaybeBlue
Summary: Matthew has been feeling a little sad lately, but his friends aren't going to let him stay that way for long! They've decided to set him up with someone special, and they're gonna get in loads of trouble doing it. Human names used, Michigan OCs for Glow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for reading ^^**

**Warning! There are a couple of OC characters in this story, Michigan's LP and UP, who may be using some words, phrases, or stories that don't really make much sense. But there will be handy notes to translate these bits of gibberish!**

** Just wanted to also say thanks to Glowstick145 for the inspiration!**

* * *

><p>Matthew glanced up at the clock. Ugh, there was still a half hour left until class was over. Glancing around the room, he noticed most off his classmates had fallen into the same stupor. He started to doodle absentmindedly on the corner of his notes to pass the time. His neighbor on the right, Arthur, had lost interest in the lesson and had started watching Matt instead.<p>

"You're a pretty good artist, Matt." Arthur said. Matthew jumped slightly in his seat. He hadn't realized he was being watched.

"Oh, um, t-thanks." His face turned pink. He quickly folded up the notes and stuffed them back into his notebook. The drawing had been a rose, with intricate vines running across the top and down the right side of the paper. Not something he really wanted to be caught drawing. Matthew buried his face in his arms, trying not to feel embarrassed.

A girl in the back of the room giggled. She had seen that. A devious smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth as a plan started to formulate in her head.

* * *

><p>Katie searched the sea of students flowing into the cafeteria for her brother. She spotted him seated at one of the round tables by the windows, then dashed over and shouted excitedly, "Jack! I know what we should do for Matt!"<p>

"Huh?" he said, taking a quick sip of his pop.

"You know how Matt has been feeling a little down lately? I think I've figured out something that could cheer him up!" She tossed her stuff next to her brother's and then sat down across from him.

"Okay, let me hear it." He replied. Katie stuck her hand in her bag briefly and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly opened up her pictures and held the phone across the table so Jack could see. There were two boys in the picture, one was Matt and the other was an emerald-eyed blonde. Matt looked a little nervous, as usual, but his face was beet red. The other blonde in the picture seemed relaxed, and a small smile played on his lips. "Who's that?"

"This guy is Arthur." Katie said, pointing to the blonde. "I know Matt's had a little bit of a crush on him for a while. We should set them up!"

"Katie."

"Okay, that sounded bad. How about 'get them together'?"

"That's the same thing."

"You get my point! I want to try to get them together because I know how happy it would make Matt." Katie and her brother have lived close to and have been good friends with Matt ever since they were little. It was only natural that she wanted her friend to be happy. "Will you help me?"

Jack stared at Katie, scrutinizing her features. After a few moments, he said, "…fine. But only for Matt."

"Thank you!" Katie jumped across the table, knocking over Jack's drink, and pulled him into a hug.

"You better be buying me another one of those."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Al! Wait a second!" Katie called out. The last bell of the day had just rung and everyone was making their way to the door. Alfred stopped when he heard his name, and walked back over to Katie's desk. "I need to talk to you about something."<p>

"What's up?"

"You know how Matt's been feeling kind of down lately?"

"Is this about setting him up with someone?"

Katie's eyes went wide. "How did you know that?"

"Jack told me."

She hissed a curse under her breath. "Oh...figures. That stupid Yooper. Okay, since you know about the plan now, want in?"

A grin spread across Alfred's face. "Did you even have to ask?"

* * *

><p>The next day after school, the three put 'Operation Matt's Date' (name courtesy of Katie) into action.<p>

"There he is." Katie said, peeking out from the group's hiding spot just inside a classroom door. Matt was putting the last of his books in his locker before shutting it with a slam. He then started walking with an easy gait to the exit. "All right, on my count. One…two…THREE!"

They charged all at once towards the Canadian, seized him, and then hopped into Alfred's waiting car.

"Wh-What's going on?" Matt sputtered, quickly readjusting his crooked glasses.

Identical mischievous grins crept up on Alfred's and Katie's faces. Matt shrank back against his seat, clutching his backpack to his chest. He had seen that look many times before, and it always meant they were getting him involved in whatever trouble they were planning to cause. "Oh, we just decided you looked like you could use a little fun is all." Alfred said, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car.

"Glad you care so much." Matt groaned and buried his face into his backpack. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>Alfred pulled up into the driveway in front of Katie's and Jack's house, and cut the engine. "Everybody out!" he called.<p>

Matt reluctantly lugged himself out of the car and up to the front door, bracing himself for the onslaught to come. He noticed there was another car parked in the driveway, a silver one he didn't recognize. "Who else is here?"

Jack glanced at the car. "Beats me. Ask them." He nodded to Katie and Alfred. The guilty party froze.

"Why's he here early? He wasn't supposed to get here until after us!" Katie hissed under her breath. That's not how the plan was supposed to go! She would have to make some changes. Fast.

"I don't know!" Alfred whispered back.

"Oh well. It can't be helped. This won't greatly affect-" Katie stopped when she noticed Matt staring. "Uh, let's go in now guys!"

Jack opened the door and held it open as the other three filed inside. Matt winced as it fell shut behind him with slam. He wondered what his meddlesome friends were going to do. He had heard Katie mumbling something about 'not going according to plan.' Both she and his brother, Alfred, had been acting strangely. They were definitely keeping some kind of secret.

Matt would have suspected Jack to have some kind of hand in this as well, but he was too hard to read. It seemed like he always had this impassive expression; a perfect poker face. There was absolutely no way to know what he's thinking without asking. Quite opposite from his sister.

Matt plopped down on the couch as Katie called into the kitchen, "Hey! You in there? Come join us!"

A boy with short, spiky blonde hair stepped into the living room. Matt's heart stopped. Now he knew entirely what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>*Crawls out from under mountain of homework* I'M ALIVE!<strong>

**I'm so sincerely sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while! So I give you all permission to slap me. Seriously. Do it. I need it. XD**

**For those of you who have also been reading Afraid of the Dark, I plan on writing one more chapter to wrap up the story. So keep an eye on that one!**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Please leave a review. It keeps me writing!~Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's this? An update****? :D**

**Katie: The lazy bum finally accomplished somethin****g!**

**Blue: Nobody asked you! ANYWAY, yes! Another chapter! You would not believe ho evil school has been lately. Second semester started and there was this whole fiasco with getting my schedule changed, and now I'm in a writing class meant for upperclassmen. The assignments I've been getting from there are scary O^O So I haven't had much time to write lately. But here it is! Enjoy the next installment of Matchmaker!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving." Matthew said in a barely audible whisper. He pushed himself up off the couch slinging his bag over his shoulder and made for the front door when a hand gripped his shoulder and kept him from escaping.<p>

"Wait, Mattie! Just stick around for a little while. You'll have fun, I know it!" Alfred said, spinning his brother around. Matthew knew that Alfred was trying to be nice, but couldn't he do it a different way? He would have been perfectly fine if Alfred had asked him to hang out or play a video game or something like that. Anything but this…

"Please, Mattie? Don't leave just yet. Alfred's right, you'll definitely have fun!" Katie said, gently taking a hold of his arm. She was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Now that's playing dirty. She knows he can't possibly say no to that face.

"Uh…" Matthew glanced up at Jack. He gave him a desperate look that screamed _PLEASE make her stop. _Jack just tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"Yeah, Matt. Why don't you stay for a little while? I promise I won't bite." Arthur said with a smirk. Matthew felt his face heat up. Well, that does it. There's no way he can leave now.

"A-Alright. I'll stay." Matthew sighed in defeat.

"Yay!" cheered Katie and Alfred, both tackling him into a hug. Seriously, what was he going to do with these guys…

* * *

><p>No one could decide what they wanted to do, so they settled on watching a movie. Alfred and Katie had gotten into the collection of DVDs stacked under and beside the TV. They went through practically each one, not sure what to watch. Soon, the movies were strewn haphazardly all over the living room floor.<p>

"Ugh, there's so many! What one do you want to watch?" Katie sighed.

"Something funny? Ahh, I don't know. What do you think, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"I don't care. I'm good with whatever." He answered passively. Matthew still did really not want to be here. He really didn't care what they watched either way.

"How about you, Arthur?" Katie asked.

"It's your house. You can pick whatever you'd like."

"I'm asking for the opinion of my guest."

"Something with pictures and sound."

"That didn't occur to me. Thank you for the clarification, smartass." Arthur cracked a smile and gave a little laugh. Katie looked through a few more of the DVDs before tossing them aside with a frustrated sigh.

"That one." said Jack, nudging one of the cases with his foot toward his sister. Katie picked up the disc, and a grin spread across her face.

"Ooh, _Night of the Ax Murderer of the Twin Lakes_! Nice choice, bro. I forgot we still had this!" Katie squealed excitedly, standing up to pop the disc into the DVD player. Alfred and Matthew both visibly tensed. Neither really liked to watch horror movies, especially slasher flicks. Alfred tended to watch them anyway, saying that "a hero isn't scared of a silly little movie." Yeah, screaming like a fan girl at a Justin Bieber concert every time the villain showed up on screen was ever so manly.

Jack flicked of the living room lights and plopped down into a recliner by the entrance to the kitchen. Katie and Alfred stayed on the floor, leaning up against the couch. That left Matthew on the couch with Arthur. Matthew was mentally swearing at the others. He knew they were doing this on purpose. Stop meddling in other people's love lives!

He scooted as far away from Arthur as he possibly could on the small couch, leaning awkwardly on the armrest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur glance at him. That expression, was it disappointment? Hurt, maybe? No, that couldn't be it. The low lighting must be playing tricks on his eyes.

The movie started to play, and not even five minutes in, the body count was already three. One had lost his head, another a few internal organs, and the last, the entire lower half of his body. Matthew cringed and covered his face with one of the pillows on the couch every time the crazed lunatic brought his ax down. Yes, the special effects were cheap and there as no way blood could splatter like that, that didn't make it any less gruesome.

About halfway through the movie, and several more macabre deaths later, the TV flicked off all of a sudden. Everyone gave a little yelp of surprise.

"What the heck?"

"Was that the power?"

THUD. "OW! Get off me, Alfred!"

"…"

Matthew stayed rooted to his spot on the couch, clutching the pillow to his chest. It had gotten dark outside a short time ago, leaving the living room in an inky-black darkness now that they had no electricity. Really, what kind of set up was this? It was like being in some bad horror movie, kind of like the one they had just been watching.

A bright light suddenly appeared by the kitchen doorway; Jack with a flashlight.

"Must have blown a fuse. Let's go fix it, Katie." he said, jerking his head toward the hallway. She nodded and pushed herself up off the floor.

"H-hey, wait for me guys! I'll help!" Alfred stammered, stumbling quickly after the siblings.

Matthew huffed. Those jerks. This had to be another part of their plan. Or at least, a convenient addition to the original plan. That didn't make it any better.

He heard Arthur sigh softly to his left, and then some shifting of the couch cushions. Matthew was suddenly aware that Arthur was much closer than he had been before. He was thankful that the room was dark so he couldn't see his face flush in embarrassment.

"So, uh, Matt…" said Arthur.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think we should give them?" Katie asked the other two.<p>

"At least a half hour." Alfred said.

"It doesn't take that long to change a fuse." Jack added.

"Then we'll just tell them we couldn't find a new one."

"…Alright. Let's just go hide in the guest room for now."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>You jerks, look what you're doing to poor Mattie!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. _Night of the Ax Murderer of the Twin Lakes _doesn't actually exist, but I have a feeling you would be laughing at all the completely cheesy special effects more than you would be scared by them anyway. XP **

**I will try to update more frequently, but no promises :( As always, reviewers are allowed to slap me. Keep me on task, guys! ;)**

**Until then, Auf Wiedersehen!**

**~Blue  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 3! And it didn't take me over a month to update! :D So now we find out where that conversation in the living room was going. ;)**

**I was going to finish this a week ago, but don't you hate when you think your schedule is clear and then by some horrible twist of fate, you're suddenly so busy you forget how to spell your own name? Yeah, I really couldn't... XP and then the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, so I've got a whole list of things I've got to write too.  
><strong>

**Anyway! This chapter is dedicated to purple-ripples for becoming my beta reader! And for keeping me on track with my updates. Don't know what I'd do without you threatening to attack me Russia-style with a pipe if I don't ;D Love you!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CH3<p>

"So, Matt…" mumbled Arthur.

"Yeah?" Matthew said, turning his head toward the sound of Arthur's voice. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness, and he could make out the faint outline of Arthur seated next to him.

"How long do you think the power will be out?" Arthur asked.

"Well, about as long as it takes Jack to change the fuse." Matthew answered. If it was only Jack handling the electricity problem, then they would only have to sit in the dark for a few more minutes. However, Alfred and Katie went with him. With that being the case, who knows if they would ever have power again.

Matthew drew his legs up and hugged them to his chest. The dark was beginning to make him feel nervous. Katie and Jack's house wasn't exactly new, in fact it was probably one of the oldest houses in the area. This house had definitely seen its fair share of history. It also sat a decent ways back into the woods, by itself away from any of the other nearby homes. The isolation undeniably added to the creepy factor.

It's not like he was afraid of the dark. No, that wasn't the case at all. It's what could be lurking in its murky depths. His eyes were starting to play tricks on him, making him see ghosts in every slight shift of the shadows. Matthew's grip on his legs grew tighter. Arthur, as if sensing Matthew's uneasiness, reached out and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Hey, are you doing okay? You got really quiet all of a sudden." He said, his voice laced with concern.

"I-It's fine. Don't worry about me." Matthew tried to assure him, giving a nervous laugh at the end of his sentence. This whole situation was grating on his nerves. With Arthur being here, and that gory movie, and Arthur being here, and then the power going out, and Arthur being here… Matthew wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He was trying his hardest to keep a level head around Arthur, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing second.

Suddenly, the sound of a shout and a heavy THUD came from above. Matthew jumped at the noise, giving an involuntary shriek and covering his head with his hands. His imagination ran wild with the thought of what could be happening upstairs. Maybe the killer from the movie had somehow come to life and had attacked his brother and friends upstairs. Maybe the ghost of a former occupant of this house was running rampant and coming for him and Arthur next. Horror after horror raced through Matthew's mind, and his breathing became shallow and quick. His head was spinning, and he shrank back against the couch, almost as if he could disappear into the furniture.

"M-Matthew? Matt!" Arthur said, getting off the couch so he could get in front of Matthew. He took a hold of his shoulders and looked into Matt's face. "What's wrong? Matt?"

Matthew kept his hands clamped firmly on either side his head, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down. He was aware of Arthur in front of him, trying to figure out what was happening. The warm hands on his shoulders moved down to gently rub the sides of his arms. Arthur hushed him softly, whispering to him that everything was all right. Just what had gotten Matthew so spooked?

"It's okay. Everything's fine." Arthur said calmly, continuing to comfort Matthew. He glanced toward the staircase down the hallway. Where had those three ran off to? Even he knew it couldn't take this long to fix the power. Now that he was thinking about it, the others had been acting rather strangely. They had been somewhat on edge the entire time, getting tense at the oddest moments. Well, Katie and Alfred that is. Jack had had that same blank look on his face all day. Were they up to something? Maybe he should go look for them…

"Matt, I'm going to see if I can go find the others. See what's taking them so long." Arthur said, getting up from his kneeling position on the floor. Matthew's head snapped up, his eyes wide. His hand shot out and took a hold of Arthur's sleeve.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here." Matthew said, finding his voice again. He stood up, getting up to Arthur's level so he could look him in the eye. "I'm fine now. I-I just don't want to be left here alone. A-and thanks. For calming me down. I really needed that."

Arthur smiled tenderly, and gave a little nod. The two headed down the hallway and up the staircase. That smile was the only thing Matt could think of at the moment. It wasn't sarcastic or condescending, like the kind of smile he usually gave Francis. It was gentle and true, and he was elated that that smile had been for him.

"I'm booooored. Like really bored. Can we go down and see if anything's happened yet?" Alfred complained.

"Let's give it another ten minutes. Don't want to ruin the plan by interrupting them." Katie answered.

"'Interrupting them'? Do you really think anything actually happened in the twenty minutes we've been up here?" Jack said.

"Well I don't expect to find them in the middle of a full-on make out session. Jeez." Katie retorted. The three had been hiding behind the bed in the guest room upstairs, and were starting to get antsy after sitting in the dark for a while. They wanted to see what kind of results their plan had produced.

Suddenly, the sound of a couple pairs of feet coming up the staircase made all of them stop and stare at the closed door. Uh oh. Had they figured it out?

"Crap! They're looking for us!" Katie hissed. She glanced around the room and then to Jack and Alfred before whispering, "Quick! Under the bed!"

"Do you honestly think I can fit under there?" Alfred growled back.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Katie crawled under first, right at the foot of the bed. Jack went next, closest to the headboard. Alfred squeezed under last, right in between the siblings. Just in time too, because they heard the door open then. A dead silence filled the room, with only the sound of the two pairs of feet shuffling across the carpet floor.

"Okay, I could have sworn I heard voices in here." Arthur said.

"Maybe it was ghosts." Matthew laughed nervously.

"Ha, very funny." He said with a snort of amusement. He walked around to the other side of the bed, and then back next to Matthew. Katie shrank closer to Alfred, trying to keep from being seen. _Come on, Arthur, go back downstairs. Don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed, don't look-_

The sheet in front of them was suddenly lifted up, exposing their hiding place.

"Found you." Arthur said with a devious smirk. He knew it. There had been something going on here. Why would they hide if there hadn't been some kind of scheme?

"…Shit." Katie swore, smacking her head down on the floor.

"'Shit' is right. Come on out from under there." The three reluctantly crawled back out, stood up and straightened their clothes. Katie and Alfred kept their eyes fixed on the floor, avoiding the gaze of Matthew and Arthur. They were mentally bracing themselves for the onslaught to come.

"Well?" Arthur said curtly.

"We, uh, we're sorry." Alfred stuttered.

"For?" Matthew added.

"Meddling in things that weren't any of our business." Katie mumbled.

"And?"

"We won't do it again." Katie and Alfred said in unison.

"Yeah right." Jack snorted. Katie gave him a vicious glare.

"Like you didn't have anything to do with this! You were a part of it too!"

"Only because you dragged me into your little plot. I specifically remember you begging me at lunch to help. And then knocking over my drink because you were so happy." Katie went silent, looking back down at the floor.

"Of course you were the mastermind of the whole plan." Arthur laughed. "But I guess I can't be mad at you."

"Huh?" She said, meeting his emerald gaze.

"Your scheme gave me the boost I needed to tell Matthew something important." Everyone stared at him blankly, not catching on to what he was getting at. But then Katie's eyes went wide and she cracked a grin that could have split her face in half.

Arthur turned toward Matthew, staring into his violet eyes.

"Arthur?"

"Matthew, I've realized something today. That you really are what I've been looking for. I know that sounds incredibly corny, but it's true. I like you. Very much. Would you…go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I know, I know, "Stupid Blue! Why won't you tell us what Mattie says?<strong>**" Well you'll find out soon in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one, and as always, please leave me a review! I love hearing from all of you!**

**So goodbye for now and have a good day! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

***GASP* what did Mattie say? The suspense! But you all probably knew anyway...**

**I wrote this at my library, and probably scared the rest of the people who were sitting around me away**. **Who wouldn't be creeped out by the girl laughing at her computer screen. O^O  
><strong>

**This chapter is SAPPY. JUST WARNING YOU NOW. I AM SO SORRY.**(NO I'm not.)**Maple Tea is just freaking adorable. I can't help myself.**

**And I apologize for the length of this chapter, I just couldn't wait to get Mattie's answer out. And that I'm writing this when I've got three projects I should be working on for school. But I love you guys to much. to pay attention to schoolwork. *Is totally going to get shot multiple times for being a procrastinator***

**But don't mind any of that! Please enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"Would you…go out with me?" Arthur smiled with blush that could be seen even in the dimly-lit room. Matthew went stiff. What…this…could this be happening? No, that can't be even remotely possible. He had to be dreaming. Maybe he had deluded himself after hoping for this to happen for so long. All those daydreams had finally taken their toll on his mind. Yeah, he had gone crazy. That seemed logical.<p>

"Really? Y-you're serious?" Matthew stuttered out. Arthur nodded, a look in his emerald eyes assuring Matthew that there were no tricks. He was one-hundred percent serious. There was no way Matthew could refuse. Not that he would want to refuse, anyway. The sheer excitement bubbled up in Matthew's chest and he all but shouted, "Yes! Yes, I'll go out with you!"

He flung himself at Arthur, wrapping his arms around Arthur's torso, hugging him tight. The Brit let out a yelp of surprise, then laughed. He put one arm around Matthew's waist, the other reaching up to stroke the Canadian's blonde tresses.

This was so perfect. Almost too much so. Matthew wondered if this was all just a delusion. He tightened his grip around Arthur, and buried his face in his chest. This felt much too real to be just a product of his overly-imaginative mind. Here was the guy that had been invading his thoughts for who knows how long, wanting to go out with _him. Matthew Williams._ The quiet kid who sat in the back of class, drawing in his notebook. The kid who only had a few close friends because he was so reserved. The kid who was too shy to even utter a small "hello" every once in a while to the guy he liked.

Arthur was incredible. With his golden hair that never seemed to want to behave and deep, emerald eyes that Matthew couldn't help but get lost in, he was lovely. Most people said he had a bad temper and a mouth to match, but Matthew knew he just spoke his mind. Arthur was utterly fearless, something Matthew wished he could be more like.

Arthur pulled out of the hug, keeping a hold of Matthew's shoulders so he could look him in the eyes. Those hands on his shoulders felt so comfortable and warm, and just _right._

"Matt, you have no idea how incredibly happy I am right now." He said.

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea." Matthew smiled. He reached up and laced his fingers behind Arthur's neck. Right now, nothing could have possibly made this moment better.

"Well, I feel like a third wheel. Bye!" Katie dashed out of the bedroom and down the staircase before anyone could say anything.

"Dude, what she said." Alfred quickly left next.

Jack glanced to the door, and then back at the pair of blondes. He stood there for a few moments before coming close and patting both of them on the back. A rare smile graced the Michigander's face, and he said "About time."

They just laughed, and pulled each other close again as Jack went downstairs after the other two.

"Oh crap. We left them alone. Upstairs. In the bedroom." Katie exclaimed.

"Jeez, they _just_ started going out, Katie." Jack countered.

"You never know." she answered. Jack made a disgusted noise. "Ah, the minds of youth, forever trapped in the gutter."

"Omigod, that was poetry." Alfred snickered.

"You can quote me." She winked.

"Well, are you happy now that you've meddled in things?" Jack asked.

"Hey, that doesn't count as meddling. They wouldn't have said a word about how they felt if we hadn't done this. Disprove that and then you can yell at me."

"…I hate it when you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was sappy.<strong>

**So what did you think? Were you happy Mattie said YES? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. As always, reviewers are allowed to slap the procrastinating writer of this story.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers! You guys inspire me to keep going! *hugs you all***

**And a special thank you to my beta readers! Please don't come to my house and beat me with a pipe**. **I can't write if I'm dead. Love you guys~**

**Thank you!**

**-Blue**


End file.
